monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Side Stories - Battle Commands
Battle Commands There's a lot involved in creating a battle... Unfortunately, it's not just 'Slime Girl - Fight!'... When creating a battle, you're responsible for everything. Yeah, it makes sense to be responsible for everything, but you'd think it'd already be there... you know, you're just creating a side story... That said, there are only two actual battle commands, neither of which have options. Everything is set up in variables that you set in the story.ini file. You cannot have more than one battle in a single story.ini file, however you can make use of the "restart" command to make use of multiple story.ini files. This guide is current as of Ver. 19 Apr. 2014 (found at bottom right corner of the screen in the Extras menu). battle The battle command initiates the battle sequence. At this point, the battle hasn't actually started, but sprites have displayed, critical settings are loaded, etc. After issuing the battle command you can have your characters talk. : 0 = "name,Luka " : 1 = "do de do de do.... " : 2 = "walkin' through the forest... do do do... " : 3 = "battle" : 4 = "name,Slime Girl " : 5 = "He-he, hey there cutie. " : 6 = "How about I slime you, real good " : 7 = "name,Luka " : 8 = "... um... well, that sounds alright... but... Ilias... " : 9 = "I... I can't..." : 10 = "battle_st" Anyway, that's an example... Anything that you write between the battle command and the battle_st command is battle intro speak. You can do whatever you want, you can write hundreds of lines or you can write nothing. Your choice... battle_st At line 10, there's battle_st... that's the actual start of the battle. Once you've run that command the actual battle will start... You're going to need to have all of your settings done before that... The reason you can only have one battle in one story.ini file is because of the settings and how they work. There's no ability to duplicate them successfully within the same story.ini as they're all listed under chapter headers. Since there's no initiation to battle, you can't break it into separate areas. for example - you can't say '1 = "battle,SlimeGirl " and have it pick specific items for a specific battle set... It's still possible to have multiple battles within a side story, just not within the same story.ini. Using the Restart Command you can include as many story.ini files as you'd like... :) To do this, you must use sub folders... your folder structure will look a little bit like this... sidestory\ sidestory\section1\ sidestory\section2\ sidestory\battle1\ sidestory\battle2\ additionally you can use the restart method to extend / organize your story... :) victory If you win the battle - you will go to this section automatically. Script it normally like you script any part of your story, maybe use a restart to put yourself back in the main story if you've gone into a new section to do the battle. lose The game will move to this section if hero is defeated. battle settings The battle settings are passed through specific subs / chapters in your side story. This is why you're only able to have one battle per story.ini file. It's unfortunate, 'cause it could have set up with a single option. Anyway, doesn't matter. That's the way it is, so play by the rules, right? You'll need the sections data, sel, anno, ondari, victory and lose. Below is a list of the settings you set in each of these areas as well as what they do. I will work on this over the next few days, keep an eye open, it'll all be explained in time... :) It should be noted that I'm adding to this section as I figure it out (and get it written); in some cases there may be things that are explained wrong; for that I apologize and request your knowledge, if you see something that's wrong, let me know and I'll fix it... I intend to have this fully written within a week or so; but never know, so many things in life don't go according to plan, so - well... we'll see... Beyond that, I will not be posting this in a sensible order, though as I add more I will try to sort it properly... I'm mainly stating that because the next section that I'm adding is dependent on a section I've not yet added... Hence the dilemma, and if its happening now it may happen again... 'data' : This section sets enemy parameters. : name = "Slime Girl" // Enemy's name : tatie1 = "slime_st01" // Normal sprite : tatie2 = "slime_st02" // Strong sprite; shows when enemy is happy/confident, such as when the player is low on health : tatie3 = "slime_st03" // Weak sprite; shows when the enemy is sad, such as when the player breaks out of a bind : tatie4 = "slime_st02" // Bound sprite; shows when player is bound :* The character sprites are obtained from the .NSA archives by default. You can use custom images - to do so, use the filename with the extension as the tatie1 argument. Example: tatie1="qbeS.png" (Cecil Adventures). Supported extensions are .bmp, .jpg and .png. Warning: if you have used the custom tatie1 image must be custom too. : haikei = "bg004" // battle background :* You can use custom backgrounds. The method is same as for tatie1. : monster_x = "244" // Enemy x offset : monster_y = "80" // Enemy y offset : hp = "30" // Enemy max HP : keigen = "100" // Enemy Defense Multiplier (in percent) : earth_keigen = "0" // Gnome defence bonus for Hero (in percent) :* As the example, with keigen=60 your's damage will be 60% of nominal. With earth_keigen=30 enemy's damage will be (100-30%)=70% of nominal. Earth_keigen is working only with Breath of the Earth and Wild Lands. : kaihi = "95" // Hero's "to hit" rate (in percent) :* Higher number = Higher chance for the player to hit the enemy. Range: 0 - 100. : music = "1" // music type (1 to 19) :* 1 - Normal Battle :* 2 - Boss 1 :* 3 - Boss 2 :* 4 - Four Heavenly Knights :* 5 - Monster Lord Battle :* 6 - Comical :* 7 - Luka (Angry) :* 8 - Boss 3 :* 9 - Angel Battle :* 10 - Four Spirits Battle :* 11 - Four Spirits :* 12 - Tamamo :* 13 - Boss Build-up :* 14 - Eden Battle :* 15 - Promestein 2 :* 16 - Black Alice(Third Form) :* 17 - Black Alice(Final Form) :* 18 - Ilias 2 :* 19 - Final Ilias :* You can also use custom music. To do this - just use the filename as the argument. Example: music="myfight.ogg". You must use filename with the extension or the game will crash. Supported formats are .mp3, .ogg and .wav. : type = "0" // battle start method :* 0 = normal (plays Battlestart music, print "... appeared!") :* 1 = in-story mode (no Battlestart music, no "... appeared!") : vic_effevt = "0" // victory effect for an enemy :* 0 = Normal / Sealed effect :* 1 = Nothing happens :* 2 = Angel annihilation : alice_skill1 = "100" // Omega Blaze effectiveness (in percent) : alice_skill2 = "100" // Frost Ozma effectiveness (in percent) : alice_skill3 = "100" // Monster Lord’s Cruelty effectiveness (in percent) :* The above three parameters set the damage effectiveness of Alice's offensive abilities. More information in the Alice parameter in the ruka section. :* Note: Alice command in battle selections is enabled in ruka section. 'ruka' : This section sets Hero's parameters. : name = "Luka" // Hero's name :* If this key is empty - the game uses Luka as the hero, uses Luka's icon to show statuses and ignores all hero_sel/skillX keys. :* If this key is defined (even if the name is "Luka") - the game uses custom hero's icon and you can use hero_sel and skillX. :* Don't use this parameter if you intend to use Luka's hero icon and name. :* Even if this parameter is set at "Luka" the game uses the custom hero icon. : lv = "1" // Hero's level (1-99). :* Hero's maximum HP and SP are level-dependent. : hp_minus = "0" // HP penalty : sp_minus = "0" // SP penalty :* You can start battle with less than the maximum HP/SP value to simulate wound/ambush. : tukix = "0" // crosshairs x position. :* All skills have visual effects. With this variable you can aim this effect to exact point so the effect will hit the monster's sprite. : alice = "0" // Alice's Word of Dispel availability. :* Set to "1" to enable. Set to "0" or omit this parameter to disable. :* If enabled, the "Alice" command will appear on the battle menu and will function exactly how it functions during much of Chapter 3 of the main story. If disabled, you can safely omit the "alice_skillX" parameters in the data section. : skill = "18" // Hero's skills (0-22). * Standard skills tree ("human"): :: 0''' - Edging. :: '''1 - +Demon Decapitation. :: 2''' - +Flail Wildly. :: '''3 - +Thunder Thrust. :: 4''' - +Meditation. :: '''5 - +Demon Skull Beheading. :: 6''' - Death Sword Chaos Star replaces Flail Wildly. :: '''7 - +Sylph. :: 8''' - +Gnome. :: '''9 - Sylph and Gnome can be active at the same time. :: 10 - +Undine. :: 11 - Lightning Sword Flash replaces Thunder Thrust. :: 12 - Earth Rumbling Decapitation replaces Demon Skull Beheading. :: 13 - Serene Demon Sword replaces Demon Decapitation. :: 14 - +Salamander. :: 15 - +Quadruple Giga. :: 16 - Vaporizing Rebellion Sword replaces Death Sword Chaos Star. :: 17 - Seal mode. Same as ruka/skill=6, so the player cannot use the spirits. :: 18 - Seal mode + Serene Mind. :* With ruka/skill greater than 18 you have another skills tree ("angelic"). :: 19 - You have Flash Kill, Heavenly Demon Revival, Ninefold Rakshasa, Daystar and Meditation. Plus there are Fallen Angel Dance and Serene Mind, but you can remove these two skills if you set correct spirit levels. :: 20 - Element Spica replaces Fallen Angel Dance. :: 21 - Quadruple Giga replaces Serene Mind. :: 22 - +Quad Spirit Summon. :* Edging is always available. : skill_wind = "5" // Sylph's level (0-5). : skill_earth = "5" // Gnome's level (0-5). : skill_aqua = "5" // Undine's level (0-5). : skill_fire = "5" // Salamander's level (0-5). :* ''Note: If ruka/skill_aqua is set to a level where Undine is enabled and ruka/skill is 18, using Serene Mind will have Undine's summon animation and the wrong water status icon. To fix this, set ruka/skill_aqua to 0.'' :* There are 2 Spirits tree: human and angelic. The second one is used if ruka/skill is more than 18. Unfortunately spirits are controlled differently in each case. * "Human mode" :: The following values only apply for ruka/skill_X if ruka/skill <= 18: ::: 0''' or '''1 - Spirit level 1. ::: 2''' - Spirit level 2. ::: '''3 - Spirit level 3. ::: 4''' or more - No spirit. Use this if you can't get the wanted spirits configuration with ruka/skill alone. As the example, ruka/skill=8, ruka/skill_wind=4 and ruka/skill_earth=3 will result in Gnome level 3 but no Sylph. ::* You need the certain ruka/skill value to use spirits. See the skill tree for the ::* If ruka/skill is less than 6 and more than 16 - Spirits menu isn't selectable at all. ::* In "human" mode you need ruka/skill more then 8 to use Sylph and Gnome simultaneously. Unfortunatedly Wind Wall and Strength of the Earth still cancels all others spirits. * "Angelic" mode :: The following values only apply if ruka/skill >18: ::: '''0 - No spirit. Fallen Angel Dance (skill_wind=0) and Serene Mind (skill_aqua=0) are available. ::: 1''' - No spirit. Fallen Angel Dance is available but not Serene Mind. ::: '''2 or 3''' - No spirit. No Fallen Angel Dance or Serene Mind. ::: '''4 - Spirit level 2. You can't summon multiple spirits. ::: 5''' - Spirit level 3. You can summon multiple spirits. * There is no difference between 0, 2 or 3 for skill_earth and skill_fire. ::* You can set each spirit level independently. ::* '''Warning: you must have ruka/skill_earth more than 0 to activate Spirits page in the "angelic" mode. ::* Fallen Angel Dance is achieved through Sylph at ruka/skill_wind >= 4. ::* Serene Mind is achieved through Undine at ruka/skill_aqua >= 4. 'anno' : The anno section is for battle descriptions, 'annotations'. There are 2 sections, mogaku (bind) and vic (victory). :mogaku_anno1 = "Luka couldn't shake free from the Slime! " :* Fires when the player fails to escape from a bind. :mogaku_anno2 = "Luka shook free of the Slime! " :* Fires when the player breaks free from a bind. :mogaku_anno3 = "The Slime is around Luka's foot, preventing him from moving! " :* Fires when the player selects "Attack" but fails due to the bind. :mogaku_anno4 = "" :* Used if you attack in a charged/special bind (attack to free, not struggle). :vic_anno1 = "Ahh! Stop it! Meanie!" :vic_anno2 = "The Slime girl runs away." :* Used when you win. The second line is optional. 'onedari' :The onedari section specifies requestable techniques. It's pretty easy to use, though there are some things that can cause issues for your side story should you do them wrong. :The only really important part is that skill_name for your enemy attack is written exactly the same was as the onedari_list index of it. If it's not, the battle sequence will lock the user in the request window if they click the invalid request index, until they select one that is valid. If there aren't any, well that's not going to work at all. :You don't need to have all of the attacks requestable, but you can have up ot 16 indexed under the onedari section. :onedari :onedari_list1 = "Slime Tentacle" :onedari_list2 = "Slime Handjob" :onedari_list3 = "Slime Heaven" :* Items in the list appear on the request menu, top to bottom, left to right. More pages are added if needed. :* list formatting is from onedari_list1 to onedari_list16 'sel' :The sel group is used to list text / script that the monster will say during the battle. It's select dialog for select situations, though I'm not entirely sure that sel stands for select, it does fit fairly well... :P.S. All lines are optional. If you define 2 lines (except mogaku_selX) - you will see both. If you define the first line and the second will be undefined - you will see only 1 string. If both lines are undefined - there is no enemy's message at all. : mogaku_sel1 = "Haha, it's no use! " : mogaku_sel2 = "Haha, What are you doing? How pathetic! " : mogaku_sel3 = "Haha, useless struggling... How embarrassing! " : mogaku_sel4 = "It isn't so easy to break free from me, you know! " : mogaku_sel5 = "It's useless to struggle, just give in! " :* Mogaku_selX is what the monster says when you attempt to escape a bind. Assuming you fail. There are 5 possible entries, though you don't need to use them all. :* One of the lines you enter will be randomly selected, if you use all 5 there will be a 20% chance that a specific line will be used. You can duplicate lines however to set higher chances of it being said, or specific odds if you only want to use 2 but have a higher chance of saying one over the other. : mogaku_dassyutu1 = "Aww... " : mogaku_dassyutu2 = "Just submit to me already... " :* mogaku_dassyutuX are spoken by the enemy when the player breaks free from the bind after mogaku_anno2 fires. : mogaku_earth_dassyutu1 = "You... no, you used the powers of earth!" : mogaku_earth_dassyutu2 = "Gnome may have saved you this time, but I'll still get you..." :* mogaku_earth_dassyutuX are the same as mogaku_dassyutuX, except that they fire when you're using Gnome. Usually they'll reference the extra power you're using... : half_s1 = "Ohoho... it doesn't look like you can hold out much longer. " : half_s2 = "Hehehe, just let it out already! " :* half_sX are spoken by the enemy once the player reaches half health or below. : kiki_s1 = "Ahaha, it's over for you! " : kiki_s2 = "Haha! Just a little bit more! " :* kiki_sX are said by the enemy when the player's health falls at 20% max health or below. : vic_sel1 = "Fufu... I made it in time. " : vic_sel2 = "I wasn't even touching your member when you came... how pathetic! " :* vic_selX are spoken by the enemy upon the player's victory. : kousan1 = "Hehe, so you want to reach a heaven of pleasure then, do you? " : kousan2 = "Alright, I'll make sure to play with you plenty! " :* kousanX are spoken by the enemy if the player surrenders. 'hero_sel' : The hero_sel section describes the user / character and what they say during battle. If the hero is Luka (unchanged) - these keys are ignored. : The game randomly selects 1 of 3 (or 4) variants. : hero_attack1 = "" : hero_attack2 = "" : hero_attack3 = "" :* Spoken by the player's character. :* Used with standard attacks, critical attacks, Blade of Still Water, misses, special bind attacks, Confuse attacks. :hero_mogaku1 = "" :hero_mogaku2 = "" :hero_mogaku3 = "" :* used with struggles (with/without Gnome, failed/successful), standard binds attacks. :hero_konran1 = "" :hero_konran2 = "" :hero_konran3 = "" :* used when hero is confused and passes turn. :hero_kiki1_1 = "" :hero_kiki1_2 = "" :hero_kiki1_3 = "" :* Fires when the player falls below half health. :hero_kiki2_1 = "" :hero_kiki2_2 = "" :hero_kiki2_3 = "" :* Fires when the player's health falls below 20% max health. :hero_lose1_1 = "" :hero_lose1_2 = "" :hero_lose1_3 = "" :hero_lose1_4 = "" :* used if skill_rukalose="1" ("normal" ejaculation..?). :hero_lose2_1 = "" :hero_lose2_2 = "" :hero_lose2_3 = "" :hero_lose2_4 = "" :* used if skill_rukalose="2" ("strong pleasure"..?). :hero_lose3_1 = "" :hero_lose3_2 = "" :hero_lose3_3 = "" :hero_lose3_4 = "" :* used if skill_rukalose="3" ("accidental" ejaculation..?). :hero_lose4_1 = "" :hero_lose4_2 = "" :hero_lose4_3 = "" :hero_lose4_4 = "" :* used if skill_rukalose="4" (defeated by a physical attack). A bukkake animation is disabled. :hero_lose5_1 = "" :hero_lose5_2 = "" :hero_lose5_3 = "" :hero_lose5_4 = "" :* used if hero loses in a Trance (but skill_rukalose="4" disables this feature). :hero_lose_lvdrain = "" :* used if hero was drained to the level 1. :hero_lose_konran = "" :* used if hero kills themselves while Confuse. 'hero_skill1 - hero_skill24' : These sections define Hero's text when one of skills are used. Warning: Currently you must define all 3 variables or there is a chance for no text at all. Again, if you use Luka as the hero - these keys are ignored. * hero_skill1 - Demon Decapitation. * hero_skill2 - Flail Wildly. * hero_skill3 - Thunder Thrust. * hero_skill5 - Demon Skull Beheading. * hero_skill6 - Death Sword Chaos Star. * hero_skill7 - Sylph summon (level 1-3), Quad Spirit Summon. * hero_skill8 - Gnome summon. * hero_skill10 - Undine Summon (level 1-3 and 5). * hero_skill11 - Lightning Sword Flash. * hero_skill12 - Earth Rumbling Decapitation. * hero_skill13 - Serene Demon Sword. * hero_skill14 - Salamander summon. * hero_skill16 - Vaporizing Rebellion Sword. * hero_skill17 - Edging. * hero_skill18 - Serene Mind (and Undine level 4). * hero_skill19 - Flash Kill. * hero_skill20 - Ninefold Rakshasa. * hero_skill21 - Heavenly Demon Revival. * hero_skill22 - Daystar. * hero_skill23 - Fallen Angel Dance (and Sylph skill level 5). * hero_skill24 - Element Spica. : skill_sel1 = "I'll kill you in one blow!" // 1st variant : skill_sel2 = "Prepare yourself, monster!" // 2nd variant : skill_sel3 = "Hyaaaa!!" // 3rd variant :* Meditation and Sylph level 4 custom announcements are broken in Rogue's MGQ3 patch. Quad Spirit Summon uses hero_skill7 announcements. Monster Girl Skills The skills section is very extensive, most of it can be left out and ignored... That said, it's good to know how it works... :) I will continue to explain this section as I get through it myself... There are 4 types of enemy skills in Spin-off stories. And 4 skill queries. *'skilla1-skilla8' - these skills are used if Hero isn't binded. *'skilltame0-skilltame1' - charged attack. Must be guarded to avoid. Skilltame0 is the preparation phase, skilltame1 is the attack itself. Odds are calculated after skilla8. Rogue's patch only. *'skillcounter0-skillcounter1' - enemy's counter. Skillcounter0 is the counterstance, skillcounter1 is the counter itself. Odds are calculated after skilltame0. Rogue's patch only. *'skillb1-skillb4' - these skills are used if Hero is binded. *'skillc1-skillc4' - the second binding query, used if hero is binded. *'skilld1-skilld4' - the OHKO query. If these skills are started - they are used constantly and hero just passes turns. Until hero loses. Broken in Rogue's patch/final japan version (3.03). About skill odds. #The game gets 1 RNG value between 1 and 100. #First skill in the query (skilla1, skillb1, skillc1 or skilld1) is selected as the skilltag. #If the odds (defined in skilltag/skill_kakuritu) are less or same as this RNG value - enemy try to use this first skill. #This may fail due to the skill cooldown timer (defined in skilltag/skillcount). #Odds of the first skill are substracted from the RNG value. #The next skill in query is selected. If there is no skills left - go to the 1 and get the new RNG value. #Go to the 3. : So, skill odds are skill_kakuritu divided to the total_query_kakuritu (sum of odds of all skills in the query). : Warning: try to set total_query_kakuritu less than 100 or some skills can't be selected. : Warning: you must have 1 skill in the query w/o cooldown. Or the game will freeze. 'skilla1 - skilla8' Note: I'm describing skilla1, however skilla2 - skilla8 work exactly the same way. note: a little bit of awesomeness... you can apparently use @ and \ (pause and clear text) in these. : skill_name = "" :* The name of the skill :* Skill name does not appear if left blank. : skill_kakuritu = "40" :* odds of usage. : skill_count = "3" :* once used, the skill cannot be reused for 3 more turns (or whatever you set) : skill_sel1 = "" : skill_sel2 = "" : skill_sel3 = "" :* skill_sel1, 2 and 3 are displayed when the skill is used. They are displayed as the monster talk (there will be the monster girl name in the nametag). :* The game randomly selects which line is used. : skill_kouka = "" :* Additional effect of this skill (status / bindng / etc) :** 0 - none :** 1 - HP drain. :** 2 - abnormal status. :** 3 - binding method 1. :** 4 - binding method 2. :** 5 - lead to OHKO. :** 6 - level drain. : skill_ct1 = "" :* skill frame graphic - displayed when the skill is used. :* you can use in-game or custom frames, the method is same as for data/tatie1 key. : skill_ctx = "" :* frame offset X coordinate : skill_cty = "" :* frame offset Y coordinate : skill_anno1_1 = "" : skill_anno1_2 = "" : skill_anno1_3 = "" :* This is a little confusing... well, not really... :** If you only use the skill_anno1_1 (and don't list skill_anno1_2 and skill_anno1_3) then it will be selected and printed in conjunction with the first attack of this skill. :** If you use skill_anno1_1 and skill_anno1_2, but not skill_anno1_3; both skill_anno1_1 and skill_anno1_2 will be displayed. You can use @ to pause mid sentence or between lines. \ also seems to work in this context. :** If you use all of them (skill_anno1_1, skill_anno1_2, and skill_anno1_3) it will select one of them at random. : skill_se1 = "" :* this references the sound effect played during the attack. :** if you're using a sound effect included with the game (in the SE folder) just list it by name (ie: ero_slime1) :** if you're using a custom sound effect, reference by folder and name+extension (ie: sounds\mySound.ogg) :*** compatible audio formats are wav, mp3 and ogg. : skill_aqua = "" :* odds (in percent) that Undine will evade this attack : skill_wind = "" :* odds (in percent) that Sylph will evade this attack. : skill_windanno = "" :* text that appears when Sylph blocks this attack (Sylph blocks it with a gust of wind) : skill_damage1_1 = "" :* minimum damage caused by the use of this skill : skill_damage1_2 = "" :* maximum damage caused by the use of this skill ::pointless notes: a random number is selected between skill_damage1_1 and skill_damage1_2 Next six keys are used only if skill_damage2_1 is defined. : skill_anno2_1 = "" : skill_anno2_2 = "" : skill_anno2_3 = "" :* this section follows the same rules as skill_anno1_1 through skill_anno1_3 - look at it for questions about it's functionality. :* Using this in addition to the skill_anno1_x set adds a second attack to the skill. This set is said during part two of set attack. : skill_se2 = "" :* this references the sound effect played during the second stage of the attack. : skill_damage2_1 = "" :* Minimum amount of damage caused by the second stage of this attack : skill_damage2_2 = "" :* Maximum amount of damage caused by the second stage of this attack Similar to above six keys, next six are used only if skill_damage3_1 is defined. : skill_anno3_1 = "" : skill_anno3_2 = "" : skill_anno3_3 = "" :* skill_anno3_1 through skill_anno3_3 work exactly the same way as skill_anno1_1 through skill_anno1_3, look at that section for the description of how it works. :* Using this set will add a third attack to this skill, meaning 3 sets of damage and a potentially much more elaborate attack method. : notes: I've got no idea what happens when you use this group without using the second group... : skill_se3 = "" :* this references the sound effect played during the third stage of the attack. : skill_damage3_1 = "" :* minimum amount of damage caused by the third stage of this attack. : skill_damage3_2 = "" :* maximum amount of damage caused by the third stage of this attack. Next 3 keys are used only if the attack is a status attack (skill_kouka=2). : skill_status = "" :* type of status applied :** 1 = ecstatic :** 2 = paralysis :** 4 = surrender :** 5 = temptation :** 7 = confusion :* requires skill_kouka = "2" : skill_turn1 = "" :* status change persists (minimum) :* requires skill_kouka = "2" : skill_turn2 = "" :* status change persists (maximum) :* requires skill_kouka = "2" Next 6 keys are used only if the attack is a binding attack (skill_kouka=3, 4 or 5). : tatie4 = "" // Custom binding sprite name :* if this key is defined - it will overload the default data/tatie4 value :* requires that it's a binding technique (skill_kouka = "3", "4" or "5") : skill_kousoku_anno = "" :* requires that it's a binding technique : skill_kousoku_type = "" // type of the bind :* "0" - standard bind. Hero can't attack. Must Struggle to free from. :* "1" - "charged" bind. You need 1 attack to free. Plus you can free with Struggle. :* "2" - "special" bind. You can't free with Struggle, only with Attack. :* requires that it's a binding technique. : skill_mogaku = "" :* how much you need to struggle to break from the bind :* requires that the bind can be broken with Struggle (skill_kousoku_type = "0" or "1") : skill_mogaku_earth = "" :* how much you need to struggle using Gnome to break from the bind :* requires that the bing can be broken with Struggle : skill_mogaku_hp = "" :* how much damage you need to free from a "special" bind. :* requires special bind (skill_kousoku_type = "2") : skill_selx1 = "" : skill_selx2 = "" : skill_selx3 = "" :* again, these lines are displayed from the name of the monster girl. :* If you only use selx1, this line will be displayed after the attack. :* if you use selx1 and selx2, selx1 will be displayed, selx2 will appear on the next line. :* if all three are used a random line is displayed. : skill_onedari1 = "" : skill_onedari2 = "" :* skill_onedari1 and skill_onedari2 are spoken when the Hero requests this skill. : skill_ct2 = "" :* skill frame graphic 2 - when Luka ejaculates by this technique : skill_lose_anno1 = "" : skill_lose_anno2 = "" :* announcements after losing to this attack : skill_lose_sel1 = "" : skill_lose_sel2 = "" :* enemy talk after losing to this attack : skill_bukkake = "" :* This is the image file used for the orgasm / bukkake scene. : skill_bukkake_spot = "1" // bukkake graphics mode. :* 0 - Overlays above the existing graphic. :* 1 - Replaces the enemy sprite with a completely new one. : skill_rukalose = "" :* this parameter chooses hero's "final words" before bukkake, from hero_lose1_X to hero_lose4_X. :* if you use skill_rukalose="4" - there is no bukkake animation at all. : skill_overkill = "overkill1" // extended rape scene config :* Any skill can trigger an extended rape scene. To do so - just set this key. The game will goto to the defined section in story.ini, where you can program the scene. To end this and return to the battle script you must use overkill_end command. After this the game will go automatically to the lose section. 'skillb1 - skillb4' Skillb1-skillb4 are almost the same as skilla1-skilla8 and are supporting all of above keys. The only difference is 1 key: : skill_kousoku_anno0 // starting annotation :* this string is printed first at the skill start. 'skillc1 - skillc4' skillc1 to skillc4 are written the same way as skillb1-skillb4. The only difference between the two is the skillc1-c4 use the second bind query. skillb1 - skillb4 documents the only real difference between the two from a scripting point of view, please refer to it. 'skilld1 - skilld4' These skils are finishers. After 1 of these skills was used - you can't command anything to hero until hero loses. Unfortunatedly the script is broken in the last japan version (3.03)/Rogue's patch and the game can't use these skills. skilltame0 This skill is the charged attack preparation. *this skill has no damage, status, bind etc. Only announcements. *These keys are actual for this skill: ** skill_count ** skill_kakuritu ** skill_sel1 - skill_sel3 ** skill_name ** skill_ct1 ** skill_ctx, skill_cty ** skill_se1 ** skill_anno1 - skill_anno3 ** skill_selx1 - skill_selx3 * All other keys are ignored. skilltame1 This section defines the charged attack itself. *This attack is same as skillaX with 3 more keys: ** skill_selmiss1 ** skill_selmiss2 ** skill_selmiss3 :: These keys are enemy talk variants if the skill is dodged. 'skillcounter0' This skill is the enemy counterstance. *These keys are similar to skillaX: **'skill_count' **'skill_kakuritu' **'skill_sel1 - skill_sel3' **'skill_name' **'skill_ct1' **'skill_ctx' **'skill_cty' **'skill_se1' **'skill_anno1_1 - skill_anno1_3' **'skill_selx1 - skill_selx3' *These keys are specific for this skill only: : skill_counter_turn = "3" :* Counterstance duration. : skill_counter_tatie = "" :* Counterstance sprite. : skill_sel_counter_mid1 = "" : skill_sel_counter_mid2 = "" : skill_sel_counter_mid3 = "" :* Enemy phrases in the counterstance. : skill_anno_counter_mid1 = "" : skill_anno_counter_mid2 = "" : skill_anno_counter_mid3 = "" :* Announcements in the counterstance : skill_sel_counter_end1 = "" : skill_sel_counter_end2 = "" : skill_sel_counter_end3 = "" :* Enemy phrases after the counter is ended. : skill_anno_counter_end1 = "" : skill_anno_counter_end2 = "" : skill_anno_counter_end3 = "" :* Announcements after the counter is ended. 'skillcounter1' The counter attack. Keys are exactly the same as skillaX. Category:Side Stories Category:Battles Category:Tutorial Category:Battle Creation Category:Quick Reference